


Leitner's Unpublished Spider-Man

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Leitner, Spiders, The Web - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Tim isn't the only one in this show who likes comics, *Martin*.





	Leitner's Unpublished Spider-Man

“Tim, you can’t just store your regular comic books in with the Leitners, these books are serious business.” Martin pulls off a comic book from the bookshelf.

Tim comes around the corner, already defensive before even seeing what Martin was holding in his hand. “What are you talking about, my comics aren’t even on this - wait, where did this come from?” As he got closer, he saw that the comic in Martin’s hand was old, yet in impeccable condition, as though it had never been opened. “That’s… Not mine…”

Martin rolled his eyes. “Well it must be yours, no one else down here reads Spider-Man comics.”

Tim took the comic from Martin, looking closely at the cover, inspecting it. “Yeah, I read Spider-Man, but I’m telling you Martin, I’ve never seen this one before in my life. And I’ve read just about every comic I can find with him in it.”

Tim flips open the first page and sees the stamp of the one and only Jurgen Leitner. He immediately closes it and hands it back to Martin. “It’s one of his.”

“This comic is a Leitner?”

“Yup.”

Martin takes it from Tim, holding it, hesitating from putting it back. “What do you think it does?” 

Tim sighs. “I dunno, Martin, shoots spiders out of the pages? Turns you into a man made out of spiders? Isn’t there a list somewhere that has what each of the books does?”

“Yeah but this one isn’t on it. I know that I haven’t seen any comic books on the Leitner list.” 

“So that probably means it’s really dangerous and we shouldn’t mess with it and we should just put it back on the shelf and stop blaming Tim everytime there’s a comic somewhere unexpected because maybe it’s not always my fault.”

Martin leveled a look at Tim. “No, I think it’s still usually going to be your fault. But also, if we open it we could see what it does and then -”

“Or die.”

Martin paused. “Yeah or die.”

There was a scream from somewhere else in the Archives, startling the two of them, causing Martin to drop the comic. “Martin! Tim! Where are you!” Jon was shouting from another part of the institute, it sounded like closer to where they had discovered the tunnels that Jane Prentiss had been using. The two of them ran off to see what the problem was, forgetting about the comic on the ground. 

The comic on the ground that lay face down on the ground, opened to some random page. From under the book crept one small, black, furry foot. And then another. And then another. And then another...

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops sorry it's been a minute since I last posted! School is evil and I'm dying but need a bunch of words to put into a journal for a writing class and hey you know what's easy and fun to write? Good ol fanfic. 
> 
> As always, kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoyed it and want to know when I post something next (I type, knowing that I'm about to post the other fic I just wrote today as well.)


End file.
